carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Silverlight
"I let the warrior code rule my heart. It has kept all the generations before us safe, and it will keep us safe, too." -Silverlight, when explaining the code to Sandpetal when she was an apprentice. "I'd give my life in this clan for anyone! And if you doubt that, why don't you find out yourself?" - Silverlight to Reflectingwater. Meeting Silverlight You are padding wearily through CarnationClan camp. You are new to the Clan, and you are still learning your way through the Clan. "Hi! Welcome to CC!" Silverlight mew. "Thank you." You mew. Silverlight's History WIP, though many of you know it. Silver stared at his siblings. He saw a white and grey shecat, and an orange shecat. Only moments later, he watched his mother quailfeather snatch his sisters and run. His father had followed. They had left him all alone. He ran as fast as he could , but he couldn't catch up. He vowed to find his siblings... Someday. Over his moons he would of been an apprentice, he taught himself how to hunt and fight. When he turned 13 moons, he searched for a home. When he didn't find one, he decided to stay a loner. That's when he meet a loner named Crystal. Crystal taught Silver for many moons until one fateful night. Crystal shook Silver awake with her muzzle. "What is it Crystal?" "I had the strangest dream! There was a grey and white shecat, and an orange shecat." She had mewed before silver interrupted her. "Where!?" Silver mewed. "I don't know...but there were Carnations..." Crystal mewed. "I have to go!" He mewed. Silver followed a starlit path. He than met the white and grey shecat! "Snow!" He mewed. Snow nodded, and then took him to camp. Silverlight's Physical Appearance A large, slender, silver tom with ocean-blue eyes. Height 13 in. Weight 11 pounds Scars Across the side of his pelt, and above his eyebrow Silverlight's Personality A very loyal and kind cat. He is very loyal to his Clan. He cares about everyone in the Clan. He lets the warrior code control him, and doesn't do things he doesn't feel is right. He can be very feisty, and when he's angry, you don't want to be near him. Silverlight's Family Mom- Quailfeather/Alive/Warrior of MistClan Father- Windmist/Dead/StarClan member Siblings- Twistedoak/dead/StarClan Cinderpaw/Unknown/Unknown Snowcloud/Dead/Unknown Aunt/Mom's Side- Lilystorm/Alive/Warrior of MistClan Brother-in-law- Jupiterstripe/Alive/Deputy of CarnationClan (Snowcloud's side) Sister In Law- Reflectingwater/Alive/Rouge Nieces- Sandpetal/Alive/Warrior of CarnationClan, Jadepaw/Dead/StarClan, Tinykit/Dead/Dark Forest Mate- Reedfin/Dead(formerly) Nightstar/Alive Kits- (Adoptive) Tundraflame/Alive/Apprentice of CarnationClan''' ''' Silverlight's Trusts and Thoughts Nightstar/100%- A great and loyal leader. Nightstar is also his mate now, and he has grown a deep and undying love for her. Reflectingwater/30%- Though Silver once very respected her, she accused him of murder, and many other things. Jupiterstripe/99%- Considers him a close friend. He respects and looks up to Jupiter very highly. Icesweep/100%/Dead- He respects her highly. She sorta acted like a sister and best friend towards him. He may have even loved her for a time. He would have given his life for hers in an instant. Sandpetal/98%/Dead- Sandpetal has now died. He loved her so much, and vows to kill Frigidwind. Jadepaw/99%/Dead- He feels bad about her being blind, but fully supports her. Snowcloud/0%/Dead- She was once loyal it seems. He hates his sister for leaving her children. He thinks she is more vile than Mapleshade, Hawkfrost, and Tigerstar combined. she came back, and it wasn't pretty. Dustyleaf/98%/Dead- A great friend. He sees him having a great future in medicine, and has been doing fantastic! He was very sad when he died Gingerflower/95%- A good friend. He may have some feelings for her. Flamepatch/97%/Dead- He reminds him an awful lot of Foxpaw. He's convinced he is Foxpaw, and wonders why he isn't dead. He died, and he misses him Silverfrost/98%- A good warrior. Oscar/95%/Dead- He seems Oscar as a fine warrior. Now that he's dead, he misses him so much, especially since his death destroyed Nightstar. Reedfin -Dead<3/100%- His mate. He trusts her with anything. He misses her, but realizes it wasn't meant to be. Tundrapaw/100%- His adoptive daughter, who he loves very much. Leafpaw/90%/Dead- Very familiar, almost too familiar. Petalkit/85%- She reminds him alot of sand, but not in a good way. Spilt/85%- He saw only darkness in him once. Now he thanks him for saving Tundra's life. Trivia *Silverlight was originaly silver as a rouge. *His name was temperarily diamond. *He has almost died five times, once to a snake, twice to Sandpetal, once drowning in a river, once to Snow and inside a tunnel. *Silverlight was originally going to be evil. *Silverlight wasn't given any gifts from Starclan, and wonders why his sister got them instead. *He will always put his clan first. *In Starclan, he will love Ceaderleaf (Don't ask, you don't want to know.) *He has a deep desire to be leader, but he furfilled it by being called upon as temperary deputy. *He actually had feelings for a male once. Category:OC Category:Warrior